Lucy's new love
by celestialshadowdragonlove
Summary: Lucy gets an unexpected visit that changes her life for better or for worse. M rated for future chapters! RoLu! Sorry I suck at summaries this is my first fan fiction.
1. Late night suprise

((I don't own Fairy tail this is my first story so I hope you enjoy))

Chapter One: Late Night Suprise!

Lucy was sitting in her room just laying there on here sakura blossom pink bed thinking to herself. When someone knocked on her apartment door. Lucy was going to ignore it but she couldn't something in her heart told her she needed to get the door. It couldn't have been sk eone from her group cause they just invite themselves into her room. With or without her permission so who coyld it be at this late at night. Lucy's thoughts where interrupted by another knock on her door this time harder. So lucy got up from her bed she was wearing her new black silk pajamas she got from her secret admirer. Ther was a note that said:

Dear miss heartfilia

I wish true love and happiness,

These where the pajamas I wore when I first met you at the Gmg. Forgive me if I sound like a creep, it's just I really like you.

From you're secret admire~

Ever since she got these she wore them to bed. And on over night missions. Natsu would always question her why they smell like someone else. But she didn't care even though they were are to big on her she still wears them. Lucy reached for the door and opened it.

Standing there in the door way was none other then...

.

.

.

.

None other then Sabertooths shadow dragon slayer Rogue Cheney! "Miss heartfilia" Rogue said with his monotone voice which Lucy found kinda sexy in her mind. "Yes" Lucy replied curiously. "Can you help me find my exceed Frosch please?" Rogue said lieing. Lucy knows how Rogue and Fro are close. So Fro beinb missing worried her Frosch never leaves Rogue's side."Sure" lucy responded quickly while putting on her shoes walking out of her apartment to the cold streets of Mongolia. Lucy shivered at the cold air this didn't go unnoticed by the shadow dragon slayer. So he took off his Sabertooth cape and wrapped it around her small frame."Come on" he said holding her hand running into the quiet streets of Mongolia.

((What do you think is going to happen next? Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors this is my first fan fic story))


	2. Late night love

((Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail! WARNING M RATED SCENE LEMONS!))

Chapter 2 late night love.

Lucy and Rogue wondered through the forest Rogue was still gripping her small hand with his larger one. Holding her hand gently he pulled her throuh a large bush. On the other side was a feild of red, purple, blue, green and yellow glowing flowers. Lucy realized something "Rogue why are we really here?" Lucy asked curiously. He sighed and took a deep breath and said "Lucy I love you! " Lucy was taken by suprise by this "What" she managed to squeak out. She had to admit she really did like him but she never thought he would ever like her back! "I really like you ever since the grand magic games" Rogue replied with a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy was in complete shock at his confession. What Rogue did next shocked her even more.

~ Rogue's pov~

I couldn't believe it I had just confessed to my crush her face was in complete shock. I have to show her that I mean it. I walked over to her then cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. At first lucy just stood there and I worried was she going to run or slap me but instead she kissed me back. Her hand griped the back of my shirt tightly. I started kissing her more passionately. Something inside of me clicked I wanted her all to myself I wanted to mark her as my mate. So this was the feelinv Skydruim was talking about when I find my soul mate. I wrapped lucy in my shadows and took us to her apartment.

~Lucy pov~

Me and Rogue where kissing then suddenly darkness took over only for a brief moment but are lips never stopped touching as I found us back at my apartment. In my bed with Rogue on top of me. His warm soft mint tasting lips were still kissing mine. A strange feeling went to my core when Rogue's hips moved against mine. It wasn't a bad feeling it was the opposite I loved it and wanted more. So I bucked my hips against his telling him I wanted more. He must've got the right message cause he began to grind his torso against my hips making me throw my head back and moan heatedly.

I heared rogue growl in pleasure. His hand went up my shirt a bit. As his large warm hands moved against my stomach another wave of pleasure went to my core making me begin to get wet. This felt so damn right like no one else but Rogie could give me this pleasure. He grabbed my breast with his large hand gently snapping me out of my thoughts quickly. I started getying wetter. I wanted Rogue inside of me now I needed him inside of me. To make me feel complete and he was the only person capable of doing that. Rogue took my shirt and bra off then threw them somewhere in the room.

~normal pov~

Rogue put his face onto Lucy's stomach and smelled her sweet scent "Thank you" he said with a smile. "What for?" The blonde asked. "For wearing my pajamas to bed" she felt his smile against her stomach. She liked it like something felt so right about it. She imaged him doing this to her but the only difference about this was that she is pregnant with his child. The image made her smile. Then suddenly Rogue began to kiss her stomach up to her right breast. He's soft warm lips against her breast made Lucy moan. He started to suck on her right breast and message her left which made lucy moan deeply. Rogue smirked at her reaction and slid his right hand down her panties and he began to rub her clit which caused Lucy's pleasure to overload.

Ater rogue finished teasing her clit he removed what's left of her clothes and threw them somewhere. The Sabertooth mage then proceeded to remove his own. Lucy had no idea that Rogue was so muscular the sexy sight made the blonde mage blush deeply. Rogue got over Lucy again he spread Lucy's legs widely and centered his manhood with her vagina and began to slow push his large erection into her causing The celestial mage to gasp. As this large manhood almost filled Lucy completely he was blocked by her virginity. Causing hed to wince lightly he began to pull back and thrusted inside of the blonde mage to fill breaking her virginity. Lucy cried out in pain. Calming lucy down trying to cause her anymore pain he stayed as still as he could and kissed her easing her pain. Not long after lucy no longer felt pain wiggling her hips telling Rogue it was okay to move.

He pull back and thrust into her lucy moaned heatedly he continued this for a while she wrapped he legs around his waist."f- f- faster " she moaned Rogue happily obliged and began to pound into like no tomorrow. Then lucy felt this sudden pleasure causing her to throw her gead back and moan. Curious as Rogue us he thrust into that spot again. This time he got a better sound out of her. Rogue pounded onto that spot over and over. Lucy's wals began to tighten around his large manhood. Her heat was amazing he never wanted to leave her again. Rogue couldn't hold back anymore he released his cum into lucy she moaned heatedly.

He began to kiss and nip at her neck "Lucy will you be my mate please?" That made Lucy smile "Yes Rogue I will be you mate" she replied with a wide smile. He licked her neck which caused Lucy to gasp. Sinking his fangs into her neck a little black dragon began to appear on her neck. Rogue removed his fangs from her neck and licked up her neck with his wet and hot tongue. "Lucy heartfilia you are officially all mine" he said say mine loudly. Lucy fell asleep in his strong muscular arms. So he pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep holding his beloved mate.

((Thank you for reading minna please favorite and review I will post the next chapter as soo as I can))


	3. Late News

((Disclaimer: I don't own Fairyt tail sorry about the late update I accidentally deleted this chapter in drama class.))

Chapter 3: late news

~normal pov~

Lucy woke up with the bright early morning sun shkning on her. She looked around and noticed that Rogue's cape was covering her but no Rogue was to be seen. Looking at her clock on her bed side table. It was covered with a note that read.

Dear Lucy,

Sorry for not being there when you wake up I had to get home before Frosch or Sting notices I'm gone but don't worry I will be back to night. Also I want you to wear my cape to Fairy tail so everyone knows you are MINE. I love you see you tonight.

Love,

Rogue.

Reading this made Lucy smile happily. She had liked Rogue for 2 months and now they are finally together. That thought made her smile even more. After thinking for a while she finally got up and went to get ready for the day

~ time skip ~

Lucy finally arrived at the guild she entered wearing a black tank top with a violet skirt and her normal brown boots and of course as Rogue requested his cape. It was still early in the morning so not many people are in the guild at all. She peeked in only to see Mira working as normal but no one else. Where was everyone? She wondered. Lucy walked in quietly but Mira still noticed her and smirked. Mira could she the hickey on Lucy's neck and the fact that Lucy was wearing rogue's cape. Mira had pieced all the pieces together and chuckled. "Oh lucy" Mira sang. "Yes"Lucy replied as she walked over to the bar and sat down at her normal seat. "I see you and the shadow dragon slayer from sabertooth had fun last night" Mira said smirking. Lucy blushed deeply."S-s-so" Lucy said stuttering. "SO! TELL ME HOW WAS IT WAS IT GOOD OR BAD DETAILS LUCY DETAILS!" Mira yelled a bit loudly. "Alright alright mira calm down" Lucy replied in a hush tone.

~ timeskip~

Mira was practically squealing at Lucy. "I can't wait we gotta tell everyone" mira said still sqealing like a fan girl. "NO! " lucy shouted. Mira was confused "Why not?" "Cause remember fairy Tail and Sabertooth are still enemies" that made mira laugh "Lucy Sabertooth and Fairy tail aren't enemies we made an alliance with them after the Grand magic Games and Dragon festival incident" Lucy was shocked at the late news "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I COYLD HAVE BEEN WITH ROGUE 2 MONTHS AGO! " this concerned mira "natsu was supposed to tell you two months ago. And plus you're with Rogue now and that's all the matters right?" Lucy sighed "You're right I'm with him now and that matters"

Mira smiled "you and Rogue should go on a double date with me and freed tonight" Lucy looked up and smirked "when did you and freed hook up?" Mira gulped and blushed. "A while ago" the take over mage mumbled to herself this made lucy smirk even more." Fine I just gotta ask Rogue first" Mira smiled then said "great then it's a double date" .

((To be continued))

((I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review nice things would be lovely the next chapter will be called late night date please give me some suggestions to make this better Remember this is a RoLu so please don't say add NaLu.))


	4. Late night date

((Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. Sorry for a late update ))

Chapter 4 Late night date!

~Lucy's pov~

After talking with Mira about having a double date with her and Freed I finally agreed. When we called up Rogue and asked him he said "yes" instantly. I had just finished getting ready for are date. Which was karaoke mira was for sure going to win I can't sing at all. I was dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans also in my usual brown boots. I looked I was getting my purse ready making sure I had everything I needed. Suddenly strong hands wrapped themselves around my stomach making me gasp I suprise. "You look beautiful Lucy" Rogue's deep voice whispered in my ear causing me to blush."Thanks" I replied slightly stuttering. Rogue lightly nipped and my mate mark he gave me yesterday cause me to gasp in suprise amd then pleasure. "Rogue come on we don't want to be late for are double date with Mira and freed." I heard Rogue groan lightly causing me to giggle.

~Time skip Lucy p.o.v~

Me and Rogue finally made it to the karaoke bar we saw Mira and Freed waiting at the door for us. "What took you guys so long..."Mira's voice trailed off and she whispered in my ear "Lucy you have a hickey on you're neck and it's not one from this morning that I saw. Did you two have sex before you came here?" My hand flew to my neck I covered the hickey with my black shirt and said with a blush on my face "N-no even though Rogue wanted to." I glanced at rogue he had his usal stoic mask on. Weird he shows emotion when it's just us I thought to myself. My eyes trailed down he was still holding my hand the sight made me smile. My thoughts were interrupted when Mira called us into one of the karaoke rooms.

~No one's pov~

Lucy and Rogue were seated across from Mira and Freed they were eating orange chicken with rice. "So who's going to sing first" The white haired she devil asked with a smirk causing everyone to gulp. "Lucy you going to sing?" Mira asked lucy cause the blonde to panic " I-I don't sing Mira you know that." The blonde said stuttering. Mira smirked "I'm sure rogue would love to hear you sing" Lucy's eyes widened in horror "B-but I can't sing" The celestial mage began to fidgit in her seat. "Don't worry Lucy I'm sure you'll do just fine." Her mate said. Lucy took a deep breath "Alright". Lucy began lookimg through the songs when she found a good one.

(I don't own thia song this song is owned by Jessica Lee: Beautiful)

Here we are

In the dark

Like the stars in the night

Made a world

Of our own

And we're losing track of time

It's the touch

Of your skin

And the feel of the rush

It's the sound of your heart when it's beating next to mine

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

It's out of my control

It makes me want you more

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

It's out of my control

It makes me want you more

Now

We're alive

Wide awake

You and I

Breathe me in

Breathe you out

'Cause we're falling free tonight

It's the touch

Of your skin

And the feel

Of the rush

It's the sound of your heart when it's beating next to mine

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

It's out of my control

It makes me want you more

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

It's out of my control

It makes me want you more

And it's burning like a fire building up from deep inside

I'm losing all control

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

Uh …..(s)

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

It's out of my control

It makes me want you more

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

It's out of my control

It makes me want you more

And it's beautiful

Undeniable

It's out of my control

It makes me want you more

And it's burning like a fire building up from deep inside

I'm losing all control

And it's beautiful

Undeniable.

~End of song~

The song ended and they were just sitting there shock at how beautiful lucy's voice was. Mira clapped causing Lucy to blush. So the blonde mage just sat next to Rogue. He leaned down and whispered in her ear."That was wonderful Lucy" . He kissed the side of her head cahsing Mira to squeal. Lucy looked at the clock that read 11:30PM "uh gutys it's almost midnight we should probably be heading home". They agreed and left. Rogue and Lucy started their walk to Lucy's.

~Time skip Lucy's house~

They arrived at lucy's 2 minutes till Midnight Rogue was about to head to the train station when lucy stopped him. "It's late rogue why don't you spend the night." The blonde said with a light smile which made Rogue give Lucy his heart warming smile. He sat on her bed lucy went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas Rogue how ever wasn't going to wear pajamas he stripped off his clothes expect for his black boxers he layed onto Lucy's bed.

~Lucy's pov~

I had just finished getting dressed into my pajamas or well Rogue's technically and set my clothes into the dirty hamper. And walked out of the bathroom to see Rogue in nothing but his black boxers which caused me to squeak in suprise. My face felt really hot Oh god I was blushing wasn't I that might be why he's smirking Lucy thought to her self. "Aren't you coming to bed Lucy" My mate asked me "Y-y-yeah" I mentally scolded myself for stuttering. I walked over to my bed and layed down next to Rogueand crawled into the covers with him. I swear my blush deepened when he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. We stayed that way for a few minutes in the dark Rogue was already asleep but no luck for me. So I snuggled closer to Rogue his grip tightened on my waist as he nuzzled her neck. He smelled of forest and mint her eyes began to feel heavy and she was sweeped away into the darkness with dreams of love magic and Rogue.

(( Finally done I had a huge writers block ))


	5. somewhat late suprise part 1

((here's chapter 5 enjoy disclaimer I don't own fairy tail.))

~No one's pov morning~

Lucy woke up being cradled in Rogue's arms which caused her to smile and blush deeply. She layed her head down onto his chest. Lucy shivered when Rogue began to rub her back. Lucy knew she should get ready but Rogue's large hand rubbing circles on her back were wonderful. Lucy's eyes began to feel heavy again so she closed them falling into a light sleep.

~2 hours later still no one's pov~

Lucy woke up again feeling lightheaded and sick to her stomach. This horrid feeling brewed in her stomach and back of her throat. She ran into the bathroom leaving Rogue intill he heard her throwing up causing him to run into the bathroom. After her to see if she was alright. When he entered the bathroom she was sitting there on her knees vomiting last night's dinner. Rogue sat beside her holding her hair out of the way and rubbing circles on her back with his other hand. "Shh it's going to be alright Lucy just relax and breath" Rogue saif softly. Lucy did a her mate to her taking in some shaky deep breaths throwing up hurt really bad she was crying. Rogue wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. "Come on Lucy lets get you back to bed." He said soothingly. As Lucy was about to stand up when Rogue swept her off her feet and carefully carried her over to her bed. "Aren't I heavy?" The blonde asked surprised that Rogue was carrying her like she weighed nothing. "No why would you think that Lucy?" Her question suprise the shadow dragon slayer 'did she thi k she was fat or something?' He thought to himself. "Well cause when Natsu or Happy carry me they say I'm heavy and that I should lose weight. " Lucy said with a blush. "Natsu just has wet noodles for arms." Rogue said with a smirk which caused Lucy to giggle despite the pain in her stomach. Lucy layed her head on Rogue's shoulder. "Are going back to you're Saberthooth today Rogue-kun?" The way she said his name hit him like a wave of pleasure. Smiling he said "No I'm going to take care of you Lucy." His words made lucy's heart fludder. The shadow dragon slayer set his mate down and covered her up in a blanket he noticed though that the blanket was very thin and wouldn't keep her warm if she has a cold or flu. So Rogue went looking through her closet in search of a bigger blanket for Lucy.

After a few minutes he found a big black comforter and tucked Lucy into the bed with it. "Stay here for a minute okay I'm going to call Mira and tell you won't be at Fairy Tail today. " Lucy nodded in reply and Rogue went into the living room to call Mira.

~Rogue's pov a few minutes later~

I had just finished tell Mira about this morning she questioned me why I was shirtless and that's when I left the call she started asking if we did it. I walked over to my mate she was just laying there. "Where you waiting for me?" I asked her. Her reply made me blush. "Yes" she moved over to the edge of the bed so I could lay in bed with her. I snuggled in with her and held her close so she could fall asleep but she wasn't sleeping. "Rogue?" Lucy's voice was like a little angel sweet and soft. "Yes Lucy?" I wondered what she wanted was she hungry maybe she wants a bowl to vomit in or maybe she wants to sleep on the other sidr so she can get to the bathroom if she needs to puke. "Can you rub my back like you did earlier please?" Her request made me smile. I began to rub circles on her back with my hand and watch her fall asleep. I held her close to me good thing I left frosch in the other room in case I would be staying her for a while.

~Few hours later still Rogue's pov~

I was still rubbing circles on Lucy's she begins to stir around if I stop rubbing her back. A loud yell from the window snapped me out of my thoughts "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SABER!" I knew exactly who it was "Dragneel quiet you'll wake up Lucy" I growled at him. "NO WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCE!?" I sighed "I didn't do anything to her she's sick Natsu." He gkared at me "That doesn't explain why YOU are here." He growled the word you. "I'm hear cause lucy is MY mate" I practically yelled his eyes widened and then they filled with anger.

((CLIFF HANGER))


	6. somewhat late suprise part 2

((Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail if I did RoLu would be the main pairing))

~Rogue pov~

Natsu's eyes were full of anger "Lucy would never date a saber like you!" Dragneel kept on yellimg at me I finally had enough his damn loud mouth was going to wake up Lucy and she would most likely start throwing up again. "Dragneel shut up you're going to wake up Lucy she isn't feeling well she woke up and started vomiting this morning!" I had snapped at him he looked insulted at my words. Are eyes snapped over to Lucy who was starting to wake up from are fighting. Dragneel and I shushed each other. I growled at him telling me to shush he's the one who needs to shut up she is my mate. We he did next really pissed me off I reached to start rubbing circles on Lucy's back so she would go back to sleep but he smacked my hand away I was pissed now! "What do you think you are doing Dragneel!" I snarled at him. I wasn't the type to show emotions but when someone is getting in my way of comforting MY MATE I had no control of them. I love Lucy I have since I set eyes on her at the gmg. His replies are really getting on my nerves. "I'm keeping a saber like you from touching my Luce." He just called lucy my lucy his. My emotion less mask had just crack I managed to keep calm till now. "You're Luce?" I questioned. "Yes my Luce." Was his reply I had it with Dragneel "Get out" I said darkly. "No I won't leave my teammate alone with you saber." I sighed once more "If you don't leave then j will have no choice but to take Lucy to my place which you can't enter without my permission. " He huffed did he doesn't think I'm serious about my threat I was more serious then I have ever been. He just stood there after 2 minutes I was going to take her to my place but he finally left what the heck was that about? I shrugged and went back to comforting Lucy good thing she didn't wake up during all of are fighting.

~Week later still Rogue pov~

It's been a whole week since Lucy started throwing up and she still is I took some missions to pay for her rent which wasn't that much at all. I was starting to get worried Lucy has been sick for a whole week I decided that it's time to take her to the hospital. We are currently waiting in the waiting room well just me Lucy is with the doctor they have been in there for a whole freaking hour. My worry is getting out of control what if something was really wrong with her. What if are sexual intercourse hurt her? What if I had hurt her!? Was I to rough? All of those questions ran around my head. Intill i heard a quiet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Rogue?" I looked up to see Lucy. "Yes." I said standing up. "Are you ready to go back to my place?" Isn't she going to tell me if she is okay? "Yeah but aren't you going to tell me if something is wrong with you?" I said giving her a questioning look which made her look down. "I'll tell you when we get home." Was her reply I was truly worried now. She just fiddled with her fingers.

~Time skip~

We had just arrived at Lucy's place I was sitting on her bed waiting for her to tell ke the news. "Lucy did I hurt you?" She just looked at me in shock and quickly replied. "No you didn't hurt me!" I sighed with relief. "Then what's wrong Lucy you're my mate there's nothing you should be worried about telling me." I looked at her with a slight smile. Her next move slightly shocked me. She reached her hand out of me to hold her hand and I did. I pulled her close and have her sit on my knee and other hand wrapped around my mates waist. She took a deep breath her words brought shock and joy to my heart and life. "Rogue I'm pregnant. "

((Cliff hanger big time!) )


	7. late night shock

**(( I don't own Fairy Tail Enjoy!))**

Recap: "Rogue I'm pregnant. "

~Rogue pov~

Lucy had just made me happier then I have ever been I was going to be a father. Then it happened team Natsu with Mira, Freed and oh shit Sting, Yukino, Rufus and Minerva popped out of Lucy's closet screaming "WHAT!". I was screwed now for sure. Lucy let out a ear piercing scream I almost went deaf from it everyone had to cover their ears. "What do you think you guys are doing here?" I said giving them my scariest glare I could I saw them shiver from it even Minerva. "We came to see why you a Frosch haven't been at the guild for a week." My friends answer. "We don't approve of your relationship" The red head woman answered causing me to growl "Well you're too late I have already mated her Lucy is mine now." Their eye`s widened except for dragneel he already knew since we had are fight a week ago. "We will just have to find a way to un mate you two." I glared at them "And what about our baby?" I growled at them nothing they can do will keep me from my Lucy and are unborn child. " I will raise the child with Luce!" natsu answered. Causing everyone to look at him in disbelief. Lucy interjected "Stop it all of you I am rogue`s mate and our child will not be raised by you Natsu! Rogue and I are going to raise OUR child TOGETHER!" I could tell she was deadly serious and that nothing was going to change her mind. The she devil jumped squealing "You go Lucy!" causing all of us to look at her. "Remember Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have an alliance this will just make it stronger." I hope reasoning works with them. "Lucy are denying this relationship because we care about you i mean dating and possible marrying not to mention taking care of a child with a saber isn't safe. I mean what if he leaves you or hurts you should be with someone who won't do those things." Rogue coughed and said. "I`m right here you know and i would never hurt Lucy she is my mate." I moves her hair and shows them her mate mark of a little black shadow dragon. Everyone but the dragon slayers Mira and Freed gasped Erza re equipped into her heaven wheels armor and pointed her sword at me. "How dare you mark Lucy as your mate saber!?" Lucy did something that frightened me she moved in front of the red heads sword. I almost freaked "Lucy move out of the way!" My mate responded with "No I won't let her hurt you Rogue!" I sighed at my mate`s stubbornness but hey that`s one of the reasons I love her.

**((cliffhanger WuHahahahahaha enjoy i won't be updating as much as i have cause i`m having some family issues.))**


	8. Late night shock part 2

**(( i don't own Fairy Tail and this chapter won't have as much drama as the last. It`s going to be a bit calm.))**

~No one pov~

Lucy was staring straight at Erza`s sword "I won't let you hurt him Erza!" the redhead sighed and unequipped her armor and sighed "I guess there is no changing your mind fine but if he hurts you I will kill him without hesitation no matter what." Lucy smiled and relaxed "Thank you Erza" The blonde quickly hugged the red head and stood by Rogue. "Can you guys please leave me and Rogue need to do some talking." Lucy said with smile and surprisingly they left. Lucy turned to Rogue she knew she was about to be lectured by her mate for doing something so dangerous.

~One hour later Lucy`s Pov~

Rogue had finally finished lecturing me for stepping in front of Erza`s sword man did he chew me out I was surprised he managed to say some much without breathing. "Rogue will you be going back to sabertooth soon?" I asked causing him to sigh "afraid so I have to go and do some missions I mean who is going to pay for your rent." I was confused from a minute at what he said. "Me of course." he looked at me with his visible eyebrow up. "How?" I laughed "Missions duh." he looked like I just killed his best friend. "Are you nuts!? There is no way i am going to let you do missions pregnant!" I was shocked "Why not ?" "Cause I don`t want you to get hurt i don't want to lose you and our child losing you would be painful enough!" I knew what was going to happen next. 'two lectures in one night lovely! Well now I know what type of husband/ father he is going to be the overprotective type. the next thing I know he is going to give me a bedtime (spoke to soon Lucy hehehe)' "Lucy i want you too tell me where you are going when you will be back and you must be home before 9 o'clock!" ' No way was he really going to give me these rules i`m a grown woman for crying out loud (i warned you lucy hehehe. Lucy: Grrr!)' "No i`m a grown woman for cry out loud Rogue!" "I don't care lucy i'm just making sure you are okay and safe you will be in bed by 11PM." I mumbled to myself forgetting he has really good hearing "Pshhh like i'm going to really follow your rules." "I heard that Lucy and yes you will I will make you if I have too I love you which is why I am doing this." 'shit he heard me' I began to sweat nervously. "Come on Rogue please i'm a grown woman I don't need to be treated like a child give me a bit of freedom Please" I begged he looked he sighed fine a bit but if I hear you whine about it I will make you have to be in bed by 9 got it?" I nodded my head. " You can be out till 11PM and you won't have a bedtime." What he said made me smile so i hugged him tightly. He hugged me back giving me one of the most heart warming smiles I have ever seen in my life causing me to blush deeply. "Rogue I'm going to bed i`m a bit tired." We separated and he gave me a kiss on the forehead and I crawled into bed and I noticed he was leaving. "Aren't you coming to bed?" I asked and he simply replied "No I will be later though i need to feed Frosch he hasn't had his late night smack." I giggled a bit Frosch is the cutest exceed I have ever seen. I could hug Frosch all day if Rogue wouldn't get so jealous of his exceed when I do. That was the last thought that went through my head before I fell into a light sleep.

**((The next chapter will be 3 months later.))**


	9. late night love 2

**(( I do NOT own fairy Tail))**

**~Rogue`s pov 3 months later~ **

It has been 3 months since i found out Lucy was pregnant. alot has happened I had Lucy move in with me so i can watch over her and go on missions with Sting,Minerva,Orga and Rufus. I won't let her go on missions because it is dangerous. I can slightly see a bulge in her stomach but i won't point it out but Natsu-san being natsu-san says it then she looks at me and asks if there is one. I was placed into the worst spot a mate can be put in I had to lie to her or who knows what would happen to me. I can't hurt my mate but that doesn't stop her. I found that out the hard way I was cuddling her and she woke up and kicked me in the face. These last 3 months have been very exciting I guess. I recently have been avoiding touching Lucy afraid that my strength might hurt the baby. Lucy seems to have noticed.

~Rogue's pov later that night~

I stepped through the door of Lucy ,Frosch and my apartment Fro is spending the night with Lector so maybe me and Lucy can have some alone time. I look in front of me and there is Lucy dressed in a sexy cop outfit smirking I became hard instantly. "Lucy what's with the outfit?" I questioned and she answered in a sexy voice "I was thinking maybe we can spice things up for once." She walked over to me very slowly and sexy. She hooked her finger on the tie of my cape and pulled me to the bedroom. She untied my cape and threw it to the side. "Lucy do you think this is a smart idea with you being pregnant?" She just laughed and replied "Yes I talked to the doctor and she said it was okay" I smiled she then proceeded to take off my shirt and rub her hands on my muscle and chest. I was surprised when she pushed me too the bed straddled my waist. She bent over a bit and kissed my jaw to my neck. Her kisses were hot and soft they were causing me to get harder to the point it was almost painful. I needed her now right now I heard a clicking sound and looked up to find myself handcuffed to the bed. She wasn't straddling my waist anymore instead she was removing my pants which caused me to blush a shade of rose red. She pulled off of my pants slowly geez it was like torture for me I needed her now but these cuffs seemed to magic proof so i can't shadow fade out of them. Once my pants where off finally she stood up and slowly began to unbutton her shirt revealing a black lacey bra. She then moved onto removing her short shorts once those and her knee high black boots were off she was standing there in nothing but black lace underwear and bra. This was was pure torture for sure. That's when she cupped my private area and slowly rub it 'Oh the bliss' that's all I could think about it was heaven. She applied enough force to cause me to lightly thrust in her hand in pleasure. Lucy then stuck her hand into my boxers stroking my hard member causing me to lightly growl and moan. "Lucy please i need you now!" She smirked and pulled off my black boxers revealing my member her eyes grew large I smirked "Am I that large"she nodded causing me to laugh and say "don't worry it will be fine please uncuff me?" She just laughed and said "Nope." "Come on Lucy please" I tried pleading with her but it didn't work she just removed her lace bra and underwear. She then began to pump my man hood causing me to moan lightly. She bent down slowly and stayed there for a bit I felt her hot breath on my erection. She slowly took me into her mouth it felt hot and wet she managed to take in my full length which was pure heaven for me a knot feeling began to brew in my stomach I knew I was going to cum soon. The feeling got bigger much bigger. "Lucy i'm going to cum soon!" I said with a slight hiss and moan. She continued to suck my hard member I threw my head back into the pillow gripping the sheets and with a loudish rawr I came into Lucy's mouth. Surprisingly she managed to swallow it all and her mouth left my still hard erection I was panting heavily. 'Damn' was all I could think. "We aren't done yet Rogue-Kun." the way she said my name made me shiver slightly. My beautiful mate then straddled my waist and began to slowly slide my large erection into her womanhood Damn she was hot/tight as hell and wet. My urge to pound into her like tomorrow grew larger by the second I had to find a way out of these cuffs I guess I will have to use brute strength to get what I want. With all of my might I broke the cuffs which is pretty hard to do without magic. When i broke the cuffs Lucy gave a loud squeak and I just smirked. I flipped us over Lucy was now on her back and I was on top of her straddling her waist still inside of Lucy. I slowly pulled back and thrust inside of her deeply causing me to growls in pleasure and she let out a moan. I did the same thing over and over when she finally said "F-f-faster Rogue please" i happily obliged and began to pound into Lucy at an in humanly speed. I was close to cumming when she suddenly let out a heated moan when I hit a special spot. I found her G spot finally I slammed into the same spot over and over her tight walls began to tighten around my erection. God she was hot and tight as hell. After a few more thrusts she finally came moaning my name. Two or three more thrusts later with a loud rawr I came inside of her. Slowly pulling out I covered us up and Lucy fell asleep in my arms. I kissed the top of her head drifted off into sleep.

**(Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter.))**


	10. Engagement

**((I don't own Fairy Tail please enjoy))**

_**((One month after the last chapter Lucy's P.O.V))**_

Rogue moved me into his or well I should say our house about 20 days ago I was surprised at how big this house was I mean he pays for it all on his own. I was still having trouble getting used to being in our house I try to get to our bedroom but some how end up in the basement and I have been living here for 20 days already! We had just finished dinner and rogue pulled me into the living room and he had walked over to the CD play and put something in and skipped to a certain song which made me gasp when he grabbed me by my waist taking my hand he started to dance with me and rested his head on he crook of my neck. That's when the music started play.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress._

"Lucy you are the only woman I have ever loved you fill the hole in my heart let by Skydrum"

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"I want to be with you forever"

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing, swing upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

"Through the good and the bad"

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_So kiss me_

"Thick and Thin sickness and in health"

_So kiss me_

"You Lucy complete me" He got down on one knee and pulled

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

He got down on one knee and pulled a black box and opened it there was a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you Lucy Heartfilia do me the honor and marry me" His words made me gasp I started to cry.

_Oh, kiss me, oh, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_(Yeah)_

_So kiss me_

"Yes Rogue" He put the diamond ring onto my Ring finger, Wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me sweetly.

_So kiss me_

**((That was the end of this chapter thank you I hoped you enjoyed I will update a soon as I can the song was Kiss Me by Jason Walker))**


	11. Morning love

**(( I don't own Fairy Tail Enjoy!))**

~No one's P.O.V~

It was the morning after Rogue had proposed to Lucy. She was laying in bed staring at the engagement ring in aww 'how did he manage to buy some so expensive. He must had to go on a really hard mission to afford something like this. Oh I wish he did give me something like this a plan metal ring would be okay anything would have been fine.' the celestial mage rolled over and snuggled her mate's chest. Rogue wrapped his arms around Lucy "Do you like it?" The shadow dragon slayer said with slight smile that warmed up the Blonde's heart. "Of course but how did you manage to get something so expensive?" he just simply replied "S class mission." she sighed "I wish you wouldn't do such dangerous missions you know any ring would would do." He smiled at her sweet reply "I know but you my mate deserve the best." She just giggled and snuggled to him closer. Rogue kissed her on the top of the head. "I have to go on a mission today okay i'll be back later." she looked at him with worry "Nothing dangerous right." "Nope nothing dangerous" He replied with a chuckle. The blonde smiled brightly and said with a sweet voice "Good." He got up and went to shower leaving Lucy to snuggle in the warmth he left on the bed. After laying in bed for five minutes Lucy felt the warmth Rogue left on the bed cool down and she decided it was time to get up and make breakfast before he left. Walking to kitchen she was going to make Pancakes,bacon and sausage.

~Rogue's P.O.V after his shower~

I got out of my shower which didn't take long wrapping a towel around my waist and not bothering to dry my hair and just let the water drip down my body. The second I opened the door the smell of bacon,sausage and pancakes filled my nose. 'Lucy must be cooking good cause I just love her cooking it's delicious.' I walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy wearing a dark indigo slightly see through nightgown. I could see her black Bra and underwear easily which turned me on. While sets the table l walked to her quietly like a panther,wrapping my arms around her chest, nuzzling her neck I nipped at it playfully. I could hear her moan lightly good thing I have Great hearing. She turned around causing my towel to fall off my waist. My erection pressed against her stomach just below her belly button causing me to groan in slight pleasure. "Rogue w-why are you naked?" My beloved Lucy asked me with a cute stutter. simply replied with. "cause you made me." Her eyes widened "What d-do you mean?" I smirked and whispered in her ear. "You know your cute when you stutter." I began to nibble and kiss her ear down her jaw line to her neck. "R-Rogue" she moaned lightly "what do you want my beauty?" she ran her fingers through my dripping hair. "I want you" she whined. I moaned into her ear "Beg for it my treasure." I ran my hands up her smooth thighs I cupped her sexy ass. Earning myself a sexy moan from Lucy. "Please Rogue I need you." Her begging turned me on even more. "Good girl." I grabbed the edge of her short nightgown and lifted over her head throwing it somewhere in the dining room I ripped her underwear and bra off. I kissed her heatedly with my hands roaming all over her body feeling everything. My hands roamed down to her sex and I rubbed her clit. "Your already wet...you naughty girl." With saying that I slid my finger into her earning a gasp from my Lucy. I began to move my finger in and out of her. Sliding 2 more in she bucked her hips against my hand. With a scream I felt her cum I pulled my fingers out I picked her up and set her on the table. She spread her seductive legs open, centering my sex with hers I thrusted into her as far I could go. "God your tight Lucy" she wrapped her legs around my waist. I thrust in and out of Lucy like no tomorrow. She filled the room with sexual moans. After a while of thrusting into lucy hard with a roar I came. We were both panting and out of breath. "to bad it's too late to get out the mission otherwise I would have us stay like this all day and night. I kissed her swollen red lips and pulled out and went to real quick get dressed.

~No one's ~

Lucy went up the stairs with Rogue to get dressed as well since rogue had ripped her underwear and bra off. When she entered the room she threw away her ripped clothes and got dressed in one of Rogue's black silk button up shirts and some undergarments. Rogue got dressed in his usual clothes (Gmg clothes). As the blonde was about to leave she turned around and said. "Ne..Rogue" "Yes Lucy" "When you get home tonight can we talk?" He turned around and looked at her. "About what?" she put her left hand on her stomach and he got what she was trying to say with a smile he answered. "Oh of course Lucy" The shadow dragon slayer walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of Lucy's head. The blonde smiled wrapping her arms around Rogue and nuzzled his chest. "I love you Rogue" He smiled slightly pulling away he gave her an eskimo kiss which made giggle and eskimo kiss him back and he said. "I love you too Lucy."

~Later that night No one's P.O.V~

Lucy and Rogue were laying in bed snuggling closely. "Rogue what do you think we should name her or him?" Rogue laid there thinking "I don't know really" The blonde rolled onto the shadow dragon slayer and put her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat smiling to herself. Rogue wrapped his arms around he blonde and held her close and slowly ran his fingers through her hair gently. Lucy began to feel very sleepy Rogue was putting her to sleep. She couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep in her mate's arms. Rogue heard her heart beat and breathing slow down and even out which told him she was asleep. The shadow dragon slayer pulled the covers over them and fell asleep as well.


End file.
